


Second Family Reunion

by EternalScholar12



Series: Eternal Flame | Robin Saladin [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalScholar12/pseuds/EternalScholar12
Summary: 2 months after Grima's defeat, and Robin settling down in Sera Town, Robin's older brother decides to visit, after not seeing Robin for over 2 years. RobinxNowi
Series: Eternal Flame | Robin Saladin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763479
Kudos: 2
Collections: Eternal Flame | Robin Saladin





	Second Family Reunion

[Music: Home- A house on the hill from FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood]

[location: Sera Town, Plegia; July 14th, 2612 AN; 2:00 pm]

It was a Sunday like plenty before it in Sera Town, especially since it had been 2 full months after Fell Dragon Grima's defeat. While many have gone to pray to... whatever god they pray to, as Sera Town has served as a safe haven for many people of different nationalities and religions for the last 1000 years at the least. In spite of this, none of the Saladin clan has gone to pray (aside from Nah Dragan, somewhat), as it was never in their tradition.

Markus Saladin was training as per usual, in the backyard of the Saladin clan manor; Morgana Saladin was play-wrestling with her mother, Nowi Saladin nèe Dragan (on the outskirts of the town while in dragon form, of course.). Nah was sitting on the back porch talking with her grandmother June Saladin. June was keeping an eye on Markus while also teaching Nah about her family history, at least on her father's side. Then, suddenly, a robin holding a letter around its leg flew down to the porch at which June and Nah were sitting at. Nah blinked at the Robin. "A carrier... Robin? I'm sorry, but what?" Nah exclaimed, confused by the Robin.

June chuckled. "The Saladin Clan is known for their carrier robins, which can only mean..." June noted, as she took the letter and opened it. "... Hmph, just as I thought."

Markus walked up to June and Nah. "Huh? What is it?" Markus asked, his mother's curiosity kicking in.

June got up and faced the two of them. "Your uncle Julian is going to be visiting us very soon." June informed the two.

Markus stepped back. "Juli-what now? We actually have an uncle?" Markus exclaimed, surprised, as he and Morgana tends to call one of their father's friends "Uncle Henry".

June nodded. "He'll be in town by tomorrow the latest, as he just now got to the port over in Ashbourne, Sera's neighbouring town." June notified. "Now; do either of you know where your father is?"

* * *

[Music: Id – Serenity from Fire Emblem Awakening]

[location: southern outskirts of Sera Town, Plegia; July 14th 2612 AN; 2:05 pm]

Robin Saladin was on a hill with a single tree close to Sera Town, whereat you can get a view of the whole town. Wistfully, he looked across the townscape, piecing together a full picture of his newly recovered memories of his time living in Sera as a child. It all felt almost foreign to him while still being completely familiar to him.

June smiled, walking up to him. "I knew you'd be here." June mentioned, catching his attention. "You would always go here and just look at the view all the time when you were younger." she noted.

Robin turned to face June. "Well, you know what they say... Old habits die hard." He chuckled.

June chuckled. "You've got that right." June agreed, before sighing. "Jules will be visiting soon." she pointed out.

Robin looked back at the view. "Hmm. Typical, isn't it?" Robin pointed out. "Did he do still that while I was...?" He hesitated to finish his sentence, though June caught on quick.

June nodded. "Yes, he did." June assured him. "He continued to visit in spite of your absence. Though, every time he came... It was always easy to tell that he missed you greatly." she noted.

Robin smiled. "Well, he's in for one heck of a surprise, I suppose." He replied, heading back into Sera. "Let's head back to town." 

June followed him, nodding. "Certainly. You can lead the way." June said, before remembering something. "Ooh! Did I mention that he's married?" She exclaimed.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to June slowly. "Say WHAT now?"

* * *

[Music: "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

[location: Western outskirts of Sera Town, Plegia; July 14th, 2612 AN; 2:06 pm]

A man clad in white on a horse was pulling a wooden carriage on way to Sera Town while noticing the 2 nigh identical dragons wrestle on the outskirts of Sera. "... Dragons? The hell are they doing near Sera?" He said to himself. He then saw one of the dragons morph into a young girl with short mint green hair who looked no older than ten. She looked a little bit like the man's younger brother, though he paid that idea no mind.

The man's eyebrows raised either way. "So they're _Manaketes_? The plot thickens ever so..." The man trailed off, going closer to the Manaketes. "Excuse me madam, but what is a Manakete like you doing here?" he asked.

The young girl turned to face the white knight. "Are you talking to me, sir?" The young girl asked curiously, to which he replied with a nod. "I live here, sir! My name's Morgana! Morgana _Saladin_!" she introduced.

The man flinched, evidently surprised. " _Saladin_?! Wh- What's your father's name?" He asked, trying to recompose himself.

Nonchalantly, Morgana answered. "His name is Robin. Why do you ask, sir? Do you happen to know Father?" she asked.

The man sighed. "... Can you lead me to this 'Robin' you speak of?" he replied.

* * *

[Music: "The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

[location: Sera Town, Plegia; July 14th, 2612 AN; 2:26 pm]

Robin was walking back to his mother's when he noticed a man clad in white being led by Nowi and Morgana, along with an unknown woman with dark green hair holding a similarly dark green-haired baby, who was probably no more than 1 year old. Robin knew exactly who the man in white was; his older brother Julian Saladin. He could easily tell it was him, what with his rough face and slicked back dark brown hair, looking exactly like how he remembered him looking a few years back. Julian also seemed to recognize Robin.

Julian stomped toward Robin, pulling out a fire tome. "Robin Estiva Saladin, where in the name of Naga WERE you for the last two years?" The elder brother yelled at his younger sibling. "And when the hell did you get MARRIED?!"

Robin tried to calm Julian. "Jules, listen. I do have an explanati-" he said before being interrupted by Julian.

"YOU BETTER THE HELL HAVE AN EXPLANATION! I'VE BEEN WORRIED **SICK**!" Julian snapped, with a fire tome in one hand and a flame in the other.

June walked between them. "Julian! That's highly enough!" June berated the elder brother. "We can all talk at the table inside." She said, gesturing them all to head inside.

* * *

[Music: "Such bonds are the true strengths of this army" From fire Emblem Awakening]

One they were all settled down, Introductions were of course in order. The woman with dark green hair turned out to be Redrime Saladin nèe Lorca, Jules's wife, with the 2-year-old toddler being their son, James. Redrime smiled. "It's great to finally meet you, Robin." Redrime said, gently. "I've heard so much about you.

Robin sighed, putting his head face down into his hands. "...Please don't tell me he told you anything embarrassing..." He replied, slightly annoyed already.

Redrime put her finger on her cheek. "Well... is it true that one time while you were training, you tried to do the-"

Robin cut her off."-Sol technique and accidentally made a hole in the wall behind the training dummy. That was about 4 years ago, when I was just starting to learn the Aldebrand Sword Fighting Style. Jules could never shut up about it ever since. I guess that part hasn't changed then." Everyone in the room but Robin roared in laughter, especially the Manakete side.

Jules howled with laughter. "Well, I just couldn't help it! That was just too good, Y'know?" Jules replied, guffawing.

Nowi joined in with Jules's laughter. "Hehe, that's hilarious!" Nowi giggled. "That's almost like something Chrom would do!" This immediately confused Jules.

Jules raised his eyebrows, turning to Nowi. "... Chrom? Don't you mean-"

Robin cut him off. "The current Exalt of Ylisse, Chrom Lowell; Yes I do. I met him after my disappearance 2 years ago." He began.

Jules leaned in. "Ah, right. That. So how exactly DID you disappear?" The Elder brother asked.

Robin sighed. "While I'm not entirely sure on how exactly I disappeared, I believe it might have been The Grimleal." The younger brother continued. "During the night, Grimleal spies might have kidnapped me; possibly so that they could awaken my Fellblood. However, that failed, almost killing me. Due to them assuming I was dead, they left me by a tree in southern Ylisse, and I was found by Chrom Lowell. His sister Lissa, and their bodyguard Fredrick von Brandt."

Silence filled the room. Jules crossed his arms, leaning back."... Uh-huh. And you expect me to believe you how?" Jules finally said, breaking the silence.

Robin reassured him. "I know it's hard to believe but, trust me on this one, Jules. And besides, it only gets crazier." He says, before explaining how he met Nowi, but also how Nah, Morgana and Markus are their children.

* * *

The elder brother sighed. "... Look, bro. I want to believe you, I do. But I'm finding it real hard to." Jules said, dismayed.

Nah nodded. "And rightfully so, Uncle Jules. It is one crazy story." Nah assured him.

Markus jumped in. "But, hear us out." Markus added. "As crazy as it sounds, it's 100% true." 

Morgana spoke up too. "And besides; we all know Father wouldn't lie about something like this, right?" Morgana exclaimed.

Robin chuckled. "You're very right Morgana." He said, ruffling her hair. "Nevertheless, that's where I've been for the last two years. I'm sorry for making you worry, but I'm here to stay now. No doubt about that."

Jules smiled. "That's a relief, I suppose. Now... Would you... be up to playing chess with me, Morgana?" Jules asked.

Morgana flinched. "Wh- What? Really, uncle Jules?" She replies, surprised.

Jules nodded. "Yup. I want to see how much you really have learned about tactics from your father." He explains. "So, how about it?" He asked.

Morgana gasped. "Definitely!" Morgana exclaims, her eyes shining.

Markus smiled at his sister's enthusiasm. "I'll go get the chess stuff." Markus said, standing up. "This is certainly going to be something..."

**The End**


End file.
